


Aphrodisia

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Public teasing, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Kim Jonghyun, don't look at me, light degradation, look i know my endings are cheesy but aftercare is important okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Jonghyun decides to tease Taemin during a concert and he gets absolutely fucking wrecked





	Aphrodisia

**Author's Note:**

> thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis wasn't originally going to be a d*ddy kink thing but it just kinda made sense with the way i was writing their dialogue so i rolled with it lol

Honestly, the only thing keeping Taemin in one piece right now was that he knew SHINee’s dances like the back of his hand.

 

So well, in fact, that even now, when his mind was so impossibly foggy and his legs were weak and shaky, he could still pull their dances off without being overly noticeable. At least he hoped so, it was hard to tell like this, because there was no way he’d be able to explain what was happening to him.

 

The only other person who knew caught his eye from across the stage and smirked at him, and any other day Taemin would’ve glared back. But he didn’t even have the energy for that, not when every movement he made caused the plug inside of him to brush against his prostate.

 

During the other member’s solo stages, Jonghyun had dragged Taemin into a nearby closet and locked them both inside. And this wasn’t entirely new to him, as there had been a handful of times they’d snuck away for a quickie during a concert, usually right after Internet War. But this time Jonghyun just pulled Taemin’s leather pants halfway down his thighs and stuck three fingers inside of him. The stretch was enough to have Taemin’s blood rushing to his cock, his back arching off the wall, his mouth open as he moaned. Jonghyun had his head in the crook of Taemin’s neck and was pressing soft kisses onto his skin, covered in a light sweat. It all made Taemin crave more, to crave for Jonghyun to bite him, mark him, make him his. He craved for Jonghyun to touch his neglected cock, knowing he wouldn’t be able to cum in time otherwise and not being given permission to touch himself. But instead all he could do was dig his nails into Jonghyun’s shoulders, groan into his ear as his hair tickled his cheek, and take what he was given.

 

When Jonghyun had pulled his fingers out Taemin wanted to cry, thinking time was up and they had to be onstage again without getting to cum.

 

But the reality was so much worse.

 

Because Jonghyun had bought Taemin a new butt plug and said he wanted to try it out on him right away as he pushed it inside of him. Taemin had whined and sobbed and squirmed, rolling his hips to try and get the plug to stroke his prostate, but Jonghyun had held him still as he pulled his pants back up. “What do you say, baby?” He asked as his dark eyes raked over his body.

 

“Thank you, daddy.” Taemin breathed, and that was that.

 

Now Taemin was onstage, performing for thousands of Shawols, all while holding back his noises and trying to ignore the wet spot on his underwear. At least his sweating and heavy panting could be mistaken as fatigue from dancing, but he wasn’t sure how him biting his lips, furrowing his eyebrows, and rolling his eyes back would be taken. He couldn’t help it, not when he kept feeling jolts of pleasure through his spine, when his cock was so hard it hurt. The most he could hope for was that their concert would be done soon, setlist forgotten long ago.

 

Somehow, by some miracle he was able to make it through the encore, and Taemin didn’t waste a minute following Jonghyun backstage. Not even two seconds after they were out of sight, Taemin had Jonghyun against a wall, hands balled into fists around the fabric on his shoulders. Jonghyun just smiled at him, the kind that meant he was up to no good, and shoved his thigh between Taemin’s, pressing right into his cock and making him cry out. It felt so impossibly good and he needed release so badly, so Taemin couldn’t help himself. He had to start rubbing against Jonghyun’s thigh, hiding his face in Jonghyun’s neck and sobbing, embarrassed at how shameless he was being.

 

Jonghyun chuckled against his ear and rubbed his hands up and down Taemin’s back. “Can’t even wait until we get home?” He murmured and pressed a kiss to the side of Taemin’s head. “Hm?”

 

Taemin sniffed and shook his head, feeling the heat rising up his neck to his face as he heard people walking around beside them. He gripped Jonghyun tighter and dug his face in deeper as if him not seeing them meant they couldn’t see him, either.

 

But then Jonghyun was grabbing his hips, stilling them, and Taemin whined. He kept trying to move, needing any kind of friction on his dick, so desperate he could taste it, but Jonghyun stayed firm. “Do you want everyone to know what a needy slut you are for daddy?” He said casually, as if he was talking about the weather. Taemin squeaked at the insult and shook his head again, tears gathering in his eyes from how badly his cock was throbbing.

 

“Daddyyy…” He whined, blushing at his own outburst. He just needed Jonghyun so badly, his hands, his mouth, his dick, anything. Anything to help him right now.

 

Jonghyun kissed him again and dragged his hands down Taemin’s arms until he reached his hands, holding them and gently coaxing Taemin away. It almost looked like he felt bad when he took in Taemin’s state, face flushed red and tearful eyes barely open. But Taemin loved all of it so much and he couldn’t accept Jonghyun feeling guilty, so he squeezed Jonghyun’s hand as best he could, still too weak to manage much. When he met Taemin’s eyes he gave him a small smile, and Jonghyun grinned back, leading them towards their dressing room. Taemin kept his head down the entire time, letting Jonghyun lead him, because there was no way he could look anyone in the eye when he was like this. He probably wouldn’t be able to for the next few days, actually.

 

When Taemin changed into his own clothes it wasn’t any easier than when he was dancing, especially his pants, biting his lip as the plug shifted inside of him. Sitting down as the stylists took his makeup off didn’t help him either, because that just shoved it deeper inside of him, and he was even more quiet than usual the entire time, avoiding eye contact with them as best he could.

 

The other three members took the van home with their manager, but Jonghyun and Taemin were heading back to their own apartment afterwards and piled into Jonghyun’s lamborghini. Suddenly Taemin understood why he had decided to drive it today. He had planned this all a long time ago.

 

Every bump in the road shoved the toy into Taemin that much more, making him grip the edge of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white and fingers cramped. And even though he was free to make noises now, he still bit his lip and tried his best to muffle them, partly on instinct and partly because he knew how much Jonghyun loved to hear his sounds.

 

So he was expecting it when Jonghyun placed one hand on his thigh, fingers digging into his skin, so, so close to the bulge in his pants. His grip was so tight it was like he was determined to drag everything that was inside Taemin out, and it worked like magic. Taemin’s mouth fell open in a silent moan, whimpers no longer muffled, catching Jonghyun’s toothy grin in the corner of his eye.

 

His eyes traveled lower until they reached Jonghyun’s lap, ego boosting as he saw what he’d already done without even touching him. As much as he loved being edged and teased and tortured for hours, Taemin also loved making his daddy feel good just as much.

 

Jonghyun helped Taemin upstairs when they arrived at his apartment complex, and thank god he did. Taemin’s legs felt so weak he thought he might fall, walking up the short staircase that might as well have been a mile long.

 

And it was no secret that Taemin wasn’t a patient person, especially not when he was as on-edge as he was now. So when they made it through the front door, Taemin already had his lips on Jonghyun’s.

 

It was so sudden that Jonghyun made a little surprised noise against his lips but he quickly gathered his composure, started kissing him back with just as much passion. Taemin’s desperation was so obvious in the way he kept moving their lips together, kept licking into Jonghyun’s mouth, never even taking a second to catch his breath. So Jonghyun bit down on Taemin’s lower lip, forcing a squeak out of him at the sudden pain, and he knew what that meant. It meant _that’s enough, let daddy take over now_.

 

When they pulled apart, Taemin’s eyelids were hooded and his bitten red lips were open as he panted. He stared at Jonghyun’s dark eyes, the hunger lining them, and shivered, knowing that look so intimately well.

 

And then there was a hand in his hair, pushing him down, down, until he was on his knees, nose inches from the bulge in Jonghyun’s jeans. He looked up at his boyfriend and pouted, whining out “Daddyyy!”, because he didn’t want to wait any longer, he had been waiting for so long already, it wasn’t fair.

 

All Jonghyun had to give him was “What?” and an upwards tilt of his mouth.

 

Which just made Taemin furrow his eyebrows and pout harder. “I want you to fuck me!”

 

Jonghyun pulled Taemin’s head back by his hair, hard, making his eyes roll back as he choked out a moan, and crouched down to his level. “Watch your fucking language.” He hissed and stood up again, pressing Taemin’s cheek to his cock while Taemin lifted his hand to his thighs to steady himself. “And unless you want daddy to fuck you raw, you better put that dirty mouth to work.”

 

Taemin whimpered as his dick twitched, shaky breath sneaking past his lips. This whole situation was making his stomach churn with arousal, his cock throb between his legs, every inch of his skin hypersensitive.

 

And he could never really say no to pleasuring his daddy.

 

He eagerly undid Jonghyun’s pants, pulling his boxers down until his hard-on was freed, tip brushing his lips. Taemin swallowed as he held the base in his hand and looked up at Jonghyun’s face, just for a moment, just to see his expression. Jonghyun raised in eyebrow at him as if to say _I’m waiting_ , and Taemin sniffed before sticking his tongue out, licking a stripe up the head of his cock.

 

The hiss Jonghyun let out and the sound of him thumping his head against the wall as he threw his head back went straight to Taemin’s dick, still painfully hard from being neglected for hours on end. But it was enough for Taemin to take more of him in, determined to coax as many noises as he could out of his daddy, feeding off of the knowledge that he was making him feel this way. Taemin licked down the length of it, tracing the veins with his tongue, loving the way it twitched in his hand.

 

He sank down his length as far as he could go, until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. He glanced at Jonghyun just in time to watch him thread his hand through his hair, and then groan as Taemin swallowed around him. When he pulled back, he kept the head of his cock around his lips, so he could swirl his tongue around it, moaning at the taste of his precome. The moan sent vibrations through Jonghyun and his hips stuttered, pushing his dick further into Taemin’s mouth, surprising him a bit but quickly regaining his composure.

 

Taemin eventually found a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down while stroking the area he couldn’t reach. Most of the time he was staring at Jonghyun’s face, who was looking back at him, watching his plump lips take in his thick cock, while Taemin enjoyed the way Jonghyun bit his own, the way he clenched his jaw, the way he drew his eyebrows together. “Oh, fuck…” Jonghyun moaned out as he started shallowly thrusting into Taemin’s mouth, too far gone to keep still any more.

 

The burning in Taemin’s stomach became that much more difficult to ignore as he stayed in place for Jonghyun to use his mouth, no longer needing to focus on pleasuring his daddy as he was doing all the work. He started rolling his hips in place despite having nothing to give him any release, nothing to help him relieve this fire under his skin. He began whimpering again in desperation, looking at Jonghyun with begging eyes, needing his daddy’s touch more than anything right now.

 

Jonghyun wrenched Taemin’s head back without a warning, pulling his dick out and making him cough at the abrupt stop. He felt Jonghyun brush his fingers against his cheeks as he coughed, trying his best to gain control again. Once he did, two hands slid under Taemin’s arms and lifted him up, and he immediately draped his exhausted body against Jonghyun. He was effortlessly carried to their bedroom and dropped onto their mattress, Jonghyun climbing on top of him and placing his hands on either side of his head.

 

Taemin expected him to lean down and kiss him again but Jonghyun just stayed there, eyes scanning his face. His red, abused lips covered in spit, the color painting his cheeks, his eyelids squeezing shut as he lifted his hands to cover his face.

 

And then there was the tickling against his sides as Jonghyun lifted his shirt up, and Taemin had to raise his arms as he pulled it off, throwing it somewhere to the side. Next were his pants and boxer briefs, which Jonghyun took off at the same time in one motion, leaving Taemin completely bare, letting Jonghyun see the blush covering his shoulders, neck, and face at the same time.

 

Next he watched as Jonghyun took his own shirt off, hair falling down after he pulled his head through the collar. Taemin’s mouth was suddenly watering at the sight of his daddy’s body, his abs and arms and beautiful tan skin, hoping he didn’t notice.

 

All that was left were Jonghyun’s pants and then Taemin was opening his legs for him, bending his knees for easier access. He was so tired of the plug now that he had something better waiting for him, hard and dripping precome, and he wanted the toy out as soon as possible. He wanted it gone so it could be replaced with what every fiber of his being craved and thirsted for.

 

Taemin moaned when Jonghyun slowly, torturously pulled the plug out of him, the wide base so big he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as it slipped out. He was clenching around nothing now, fingers curling into the pillow underneath his head, anticipating the feeling of being filled again so badly he could taste it.

 

Instead he cried out and arched his back almost painfully when Jonghyun started rubbing their cocks together, the first time it had been touched in ages. It was so overly sensitive that Taemin was shaking, mouth open in a silent moan, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. He knew he would cum too soon if Jonghyun kept this up, and he couldn’t deal with that, needing to feel Jonghyun filling him, stretching him open. But instead all he could let out were these broken moans, words impossible in between them.

 

He could barely make out Jonghyun’s laboured breathing over his own whimpers, but he didn’t miss it when Jonghyun said “Beg for it”, voice rough, making Taemin shiver. He just whined in response, because he couldn’t do it like this, couldn’t do anything. Not when he was this overwhelmed, when his brain was like mush.

 

Jonghyun thrusted against him even harder, choking a sob out of him. “Beg for daddy’s cock, Taemin.” He growled out through clenched teeth. Taemin gulped at that. Not “baby”, not “Taeminnie”, not even “Taemin-ah”. Just “Taemin”.

 

“Please.” Taemin flushed red at how pathetic his own voice sounded. “Please, daddy, I-I need you…” He dropped his forearm over his eyes, trying to hide himself from nothing in particular.

 

“What do you need? You have to tell me, baby.” Jonghyun said between shallow breaths, obviously worked up from his brutal pace.

 

Taemin whined again before answering, “I need you inside me, daddy, please, please, I - oh, god!” He shouted at the end, teeth clenched, as Jonghyun thrusted inside of him, making him feel like he was going to rip in two. His body shook with his whimpers as Jonghyun continued slipping into him, so slow he could feel every inch of his cock.

 

When Jonghyun was finally sheathed inside of him, he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, their mouths only centimeters apart. Taemin crossed his wrists behind Jonghyun’s neck, one hand playing with the short hairs there, still whimpering from feeling so full, even though Jonghyun wasn’t moving. His heart pounded his chest, his ears, his fingertips as he anticipated the drawing back of Jonghyun’s hips, the way he’d pound into him afterwards.

 

And when that happened, it was so much more powerful than Taemin imagined. He gasped and threw his head back on the pillows, a wave of pleasure passing through him. A second time, and he whimpered and dug his nails into Jonghyun’s back, earning him a grunt, a puff of air against his lips.

 

Jonghyun’s fingers brushed down Taemin’s sides and made him squirm, especially ticklish in that area, trying to shy away. But they just kept traveling down, until Jonghyun’s hands were around his hips, tips of his fingers digging into his skin.

 

He pulled back and slammed into him one last time before starting a rhythm, breathing hard, the air mixing between them. Everything was so hot around him, so suffocating, Taemin felt like his lungs might burst, only breathing in Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun, instead of air.

 

When Jonghyun dropped his head between Taemin’s neck and shoulder again, he pressed soft kisses across his jaw and made him whine from the stark contrast to his rough fucking. The conflicting feelings made Taemin’s heart full as it beat against his chest, so fast he thought it might give out at any second.

 

And he kept making all these noises with each thrust of Jonghyun’s hips, control completely lost, being as loud as his body wanted him to be. He already knew he wouldn’t last long, had been grazing the edge for ages already, which normally would disappoint him, wanting to help daddy and keep him inside him for as long as possible. But right now it was too much, he couldn’t keep waiting, he needed more of anything and everything. He raised his shaking legs around Jonghyun’s waist, trying to make him go faster, fuck him deeper, just something...

 

“Feels so good, baby.” Jonghyun breathed into his ear, making him jump at the suddenness of his voice. “So tight around daddy’s cock.” His words made Taemin’s face burn even hotter, and he whined into his shoulder.

 

Taemin could feel his stomach growing hotter and hotter with each thrust, and his whimpers turned into sobs, a telltale sign he was getting close. Jonghyun knew all of Taemin, inside and out, all his mannerisms, and whispered “Don’t cum yet, baby.”

 

“Daddy…” Was all Taemin could whimper in reply, because he wasn’t sure if he could hold back any more, already beginning to feel the knot in his stomach threaten to unravel.

 

When Jonghyun bit down on his earlobe Taemin threw his head back, groaning, making his ear slip out from Jonghyun’s lips. Jonghyun’s hold on his hips tightened, so strong Taemin knew he was going to bruise. “Don’t cum yet.” He said, firmer this time, and Taemin sobbed. He was trying, he was really trying, but it was so hard, he was so close, and it all felt so good, so white-hot all over him…

 

“Cum.”

 

And just like that Taemin was shouting as the burning in his stomach spread throughout his body, toes curling and back arching off the bed. He was covering his tummy in his own release as Jonghyun kept thrusting into him to help him ride it out, forcing all these choked-out noises out of him. He felt drool escape from his lips again as the white behind his eyelids gradually faded back to black. His arms finally went limp and he dropped them on either side of him, no energy left in his spent, worn-out body.

 

His orgasm was so powerful he barely noticed Jonghyun pull out, too distracted by the rushing in his head, by his efforts to catch his own breath. It wasn’t until he was able to force his eyes open, trying to focus his blurry vision, that he realized, and he felt his shoulders drop. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to handle Jonghyun fucking him anymore, too touched-out, too exhausted but he still wished he could. There were few things he liked more than daddy using his body for pleasure.

 

But when he saw that Jonghyun was touching himself, was jerking off above his stomach, Taemin had to lift himself onto his elbows, had to give this all his attention.

 

He watched as Jonghyun thrusted into his hand and bit his lip, somehow finding the visual of Jonghyun pleasuring himself so arousing. The veins in his arm leading to the hand wrapped around his cock, the way his muscles flexed, shifting under his skin. The layer of sweat covering his neck and collarbones, his chest rising and falling with his breathing, so perfect in every way. He listened to Jonghyun’s groans, the curses under his breath, took in his every expression. Jonghyun clenching his teeth, his eyes fluttering shut, and his head falling backwards as he finally came, mixing with Taemin’s on his stomach.

 

Jonghyun was breathing heavily as he calmed down from his high, looking at nothing in particular, but Taemin was taking all of him in. He would gladly go through today as many times as possible as long as he was met with this sight at the end of it. His boyfriend, completely satiated, satisfied after a session of fucking, blissed out and pleasured beyond belief.

 

And then Jonghyun was dropping his head down until he was hovering over Taemin’s stomach, which was still moving along with his breathing. When Jonghyun suddenly licked up to Taemin’s navel with no warning he made a surprised noise. “Daddy, that tickles!”

 

But of course that just spurred Jonghyun on more, licking and kissing and nipping at the skin, cleaning him up and making his stomach bounce as he giggled. Eventually his laughter made Jonghyun laugh too, but he was still so determined to clean him, kept trying to lick stripes and ending them early so he could laugh.

 

When Jonghyun was finally finished Taemin smiled at him, at the gesture, and Jonghyun smiled back as he grabbed their bedsheets to tuck them in. He laid them across their bodies and settled in for the night. And as soon as Jonghyun laid next to him, Taemin burrowed into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at his face.

 

Jonghyun smiled back at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Was that okay? Did you like that?” Jonghyun asked, and Taemin had to playfully roll his eyes at him, because of course he loved it. They knew each so well that Jonghyun could never purposefully do something Taemin _didn’t_ like. But him asking was cute and it was sweet that he cared enough to check in on Taemin’s feelings despite everything they had done communicating exactly how much Taemin loved it.

 

Instead of answering straight away, Taemin pressed a kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek, lingering there before settling into his previous spot once more. “It was perfect. You’re perfect.” He said, feeling the pink tinting his cheeks.

 

Jonghyun gave him a kiss back, right on his forehead, his way of saying _thank you_. “Only the best for you.”


End file.
